halfminuteherofandomcom-20200214-history
Good Ol' Days
'''Good Ol' Days '''is the seventh level of the "Hero 30" mode in Half Minute Hero. This level is encountered on the southern path after the "Fire Starter" level. Level Guide '''Standard Run: '''Ignore the first village and fight until time is about to run out, then pray and heal up. Head to the cave in the northeast and then head to the northwestern corner of the map. You should see a small square with grass on it. Step on it to challenge the Memory Sun. After defeating it, it will give you some clues on getting the Mage Glasses, but for now just head to the north and fight CATS. He should pose no threat to you. '''Obtaining the Mage Glasses: '''The Mage Glasses are very difficult to obtain and also very difficult to explain how to get. Basically, there is a cross of five trees near a village. Step in the middle of the cross before it turns black and white, and when it does turn black and white, do the following steps: *Step on to the north tree and then back into the middle *Step on to the south tree and then back into the middle *Step on to the east tree and then back into the middle *Step on to the west tree and then exit the cross without touching another tree *Head east until you see another tree and step on that (the tree comes before the village) *Head east again and step on the tree above the village and to the east of the tree you just stepped on *Repeat the last two steps. *Lastly, return to the cross of trees and step on the east tree. OR, if you're thinking in terms of what the game is trying to tell you: Up Down Right Left B A B A. Then, finally, Start. The game does try to hint at you what you need to do. A villager will tell you there's "Something weird to the west of the evil lord's castle." Memory Sun, upon defeat, will tell you that the monuments have to do with a place nearby and to "look at your hand." This is supposed to clue you in to the fact that these trees resemble an old NES controller. If you're not playing with a controller, you'll miss this hint. There's two references here. The first sign says: "Up, Down, Right, Left through the forest." Follow these exactly. Then... The second one. "Left Right Left Right after the forest." These directions are unimportant. What is important is what is AFTER those directions in the code it's from. After following the first sign, using the controller input the trees are set up to represent, put in B, A, B, A, Then go back to the east tree. This, I'll concede, is a guide dang it. After doing these steps a cave will appear in the middle of the cross. Head through and enter the village. Talk to the mage and you will finally recieve the Mage Glasses. Just beat the level and you will earn the Four Eyes title. '''Speed Run: '''Walk north to the northeast tunnel and dash through any battles you encounter. Step through the cave and heal up in the village. Start grinding in the dotted area until you are level 10 and head to the castle. Defeat CATS and you should be under the target time of 30 seconds. Category:Levels